1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scenting mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new computer game enhancement for affording a scent during the use of a computer or game unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scenting mechanisms is known in the prior art.
More specifically, scenting mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scenting mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,261; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,585; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,569; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,763; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 310,480; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,062.
In these respects, the computer game enhancement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a scent during the use of a computer or game unit.